


What Happens in Vegas

by nhpw



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Group Sex, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Partner Swapping, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Salute to Supernatural Las Vegas Convention, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhpw/pseuds/nhpw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural is picked up for Season 12, and it's VegasCon - pretty much the perfect storm for celebratory sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Set mid-March 2016: Season 12 pickup, filming episode 11.20, and VegasCon. Guys, this was just an excuse for me to write JMDV porn. Shout-out to M, who wanted some Misheel action; I did my best. :)

It wasn’t like they had meetings about these things anymore. They used to, back in the day, when things were fresh and new and sort of uncertain. Now, though, it came across his phone in a text from Jared: _Congratulations_!

Jensen smiled at his phone screen in response and plunked out a reply: _What, is my wife pregnant?_

The reply came quickly that _you should check your e-mail more often._

He just snorted at his phone in reply. They’d been expecting this for weeks; it’s not like it was coming as a huge surprise. _Does Misha know?_

He again flung his phone on the bed and padded to the attached bath to wash his face and brush his teeth. This time, the waiting response brought out a full smile and a chuckle from his gut. _Your inability to use technology confounds me, geezer. Check your e-mail._ _Check your Twitter_.

He didn’t check Twitter. He did call Misha, though, and the call was answered on the third ring. “Tell me you’re calling about the thing.”

“I’m calling about the thing. Good morning, by the way.”

There was a soft chuckle and a bit of commotion that said Misha was already on set, probably walking away from the location shoot set-up with his phone pressed against his ear. “It’s noon, Jackles.” More commotion in the background and then Misha’s muffled voice was shouting, “Oh, Christ, Rob. You can wait five minutes!”

“Tell your boyfriend to take care of his own chubby!” Came the distant but unmistakable voice of Rob Benedict.  

“Rob says he loves you.” The huff of his breath through the phone said he was still working to distance himself from the activity on set.

“Yeah, I heard. He can fuck his mother, too.”

At long last, Misha’s voice was the only sound coming through the receiver. “Congratulations, Baby,” and Jensen’s face split into a wide smile at the velvet tone.

“You too.”

“You sound rested.”

“You sound busy.”

Misha just laughed under his breath in response. “No rest for the wicked.”

“Speaking of your wickedness…”

“Yes. Because I don’t just play it on TV.”

Jensen chuckled and clutched the phone closer to his ear. He felt the blush creeping into his cheeks; Misha’s wit had a way of turning him to mush, especially when it included innuendo. He sat down at the foot of his bed and braced his elbows on his knees before continuing, “Vegas, Baby. We should celebrate.”

“Any chance D can get a weekend sitter?”

“Aim for Saturday night. We’ll make our arrangements if you make yours.”

“Deal.” Misha sighed. “All right. I need to get back before Rob ramps up the phone sex jokes. See you in a couple of hours?”

“Can’t wait.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Jensen ended the call, looked down at his phone in his palm and sighed. He tipped his head to one side in thought, calculating their options for a trustworthy, last-minute sitter. There was celebration to be had, and it was definitely an adults-only arrangement.

***

Saturday of a con weekend was always a shitshow. That was before taking into account the fact that they were in Vegas and the fact that it had been less than 24 hours since the Season 12 announcement.

Misha considered it an accomplishment that every member of his family left the house that morning with a full belly and matching socks. He and Vicki dropped the kids at the home of a reliable friend and then it was a cab to the airport and they were in the air only 10 minutes behind schedule, which was some kind of record.

As a rule, Misha and Jensen got adjoining rooms, but this weekend, they were celebrating.

This weekend, they would share.

“Consider it a random act,” he whispered in his wife’s ear as he opened the door and led her into the suite.

The smile on her face lit a fire in his gut as he watched her spin a circle in the center of the large open space of the main room before sashaying into the bedroom falling back onto the California King-sized bed. “In that case I’ll pretend that it was a completely selfless move.”

“Of course it was.” He fell backward to stretch out next to her and feigned innocence for a moment before dissolving into giggles in her arms. She swallowed his laughter with her mouth and subdued his giddiness with her tongue.

“Do they have a key?” She mumbled against his lips as her hands busied themselves with the buttons of his shirt. “And why did you wear a button-down?”

“Maison picked it out.” He pulled back to give her a pout. “She said I looked handsome.”

“She’s not wrong,” Vicki conceded before resuming the kiss. “Mmmm… Ackles? Key?”

“Didn’t have a chance. They’ll knock.”

“Before I undress you?”

“Hopefully not.”

Misha was in fact down to his boxers, and Vicki had lost her shirt, when the knock came at the door. “You guys better be in there.”

It spoke volumes about their comfort level, the way Misha strode confidently to the door, erection poking through his boxers, and let their friends in without shame. He simply beamed at them and swept Daneel up in his arms for a kiss equally as deep and searching as the ones he’d been giving his wife.

  
“Congratulations, Handsome.”

“Thanks Cutie.” Misha smiled toothily down at her as he rested gentle fingers under her chin. As he leaned in to kiss her again, a pair of muscular arms folded around his back and a warm mouth started kissing the back of his neck. “Mmm… J. You keep doing that and my knees are gonna give out right here.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” came the growl of reply in his ear before Jensen’s tongue darted out to lick at the shell of Misha’s ear.

“I’m trying to make out with your wife,” Misha groaned in response against Dani’s lips. But Jensen was undeterred. He licked a stripe up the back of Misha’s neck along his vertebrae before dipping his head and going for the vulnerable spot he knew was there, in the hollow between the base of Misha’s neck and his right shoulder. He pressed his hips forward to grind his erection insistently against Misha’s ass, and the older man melted into a whimpering puddle between husband and wife. “Vicki…” he whined.

Vicki’s laughter bubbled over from the kitchenette. “I’m busy, Mish. You’re on your own.”

“Traitor.”

“Now now, Baby. They appear to be lavishing you with affections, and I can find no fault in that. Relax and enjoy.”

“You heard her,” Danneel murmured, and Misha went positively weak between them at those words and the kiss that followed. “Relax.” A decidedly female hand fished his cock out and started a gentle caress, casting him further out into the ocean of bliss, “And enjoy.”

Misha could only moan and let his head loll back against Jensen’s chest. The strong support was there from behind, holding him up as Danneel sunk down and took Misha into her mouth.

“You know,” Jensen breathed into his ear from behind, “with your eyes closed, you’re missing half the show.” But even as he said it, Jensen was grinding against Misha’s ass. He’d shed his pants, apparently so quickly and efficiently that Misha hadn’t noticed, and now it was pure flesh-on-flesh on both sides of Misha’s body. His ears vaguely picked up the pop of a cork somewhere behind them, but he couldn’t do anything but whimper and _feel_.

“Your wife,” he managed, though he spoke more to the ceiling than to Jensen, “has a very talented mouth.”

Danneel’s response was to swallow him whole, earning her a groan from both of the men poised above her.

“You know,” Jensen began low in his ear as Dani continued her ministrations, “she told me she’s been missing the taste of you. Told me that last night while she was riding me, and fuck if that didn’t get me off. Much as I like watching her suck my own dick… this is a whole new level of amazing.” He rolled his hips again at the same time that Dani worked her throat and gave a hum, and Misha cried out and bucked between them, but Jensen held him up, kept him in place for the beautiful assault.

“Not gonna last, J,” Misha gritted out.

“Then give it to her, Angel Boy.”

“Fucking fuck--” Misha surrendered as Jensen laid into his neck with lips and tongue. He came down Dani’s throat, and she took it all, giving his softening, glistening cock one delicate stroke of her fingers before she stood and came around to her husband, looking up at him expectantly. Misha turned his head just in time to catch the wink they exchanged before Jensen dipped his head to kiss her deeply, no doubt stealing a taste of Misha for himself.

“Mmm.” He grinned, closed-mouthed, at his wife and then at Misha just as Vicki returned holding two tall champagne flutes, filled within an inch of the brim. “Thanks Sweetie.” Jensen turned and kissed Vicki, swapping spit and probably the remnants of Misha’s cum tongue-to-tongue. Then Vicki handed one flute to Jensen and the other to Danneel before returning to the kitchen for another pair and handing one of those to her husband.

“OK. Properly, just once, before this party rolls any further.” Vicki raised her glass a bit, cleared her throat and adopted her Public Speaking Voice. “Congratulations to the cast and crew of Supernatural on Season 12. We’re proud as hell of you.”

“Yeah well… we couldn’t have done it without you ladies.” Jensen caught Vicki’s eye and winked.

Misha nodded and raised his glass toward the two women. “You hold us up, you put up with our mood swings and mad crazy schedules and hell, you scramble up a baby-sitter at the last minute to come join us in Vegas. It doesn’t get much better than this.”

“Yeah well, you Facetime us live-action gay porn from the set. It evens out,” Dani laughed.

“And might I add, you also look dead sexy standing there naked and holding a glass of champagne.” Vicki’s smile lit up her whole face with amusement as she gave her husband a once-over with her eyes.

“OK, all right, I’m fucking horny and Misha still has crap to do tonight. Cheers!” Jensen held his arm a bit higher and was joined in short order by three others, glasses clinking together gently before they retracted and took down an extended celebratory sip.

“What time’s your panel, Angel?”

Misha, eager to repay her for her affections, nuzzled his nose on Danneel’s forehead at her question. “Five-fifteen.” He ducked his head to capture her lips, but she just nuzzled his nose with hers and shook her head.

“Nuh-uh.” She stepped away and pointed at her own husband. “Him. Kiss _him_.”

“But I get to kiss him all the _time_.” Misha pushed his bottom lip out in a pout, but it did no good. Dani stepped back to recline on the bed, and Vicki circled around the men to join her.

Jensen just shrugged and took Misha into his arms and into a kiss, but he kept it short, and then deviated back toward his ear to nip playfully at the lobe before murmuring, “So, wha’dya think?”

“Hmmmm…” Misha nuzzled him and gave a side-eye glance at their ladies. “They want a show. But I _really_ want your wife’s pussy.”

“Don’t get greedy, Mish. You already got off once.” Another nip at the earlobe, but this one was accompanied by a blatant grind of Jensen’s cock against his partner’s hip. “Hmmm…” He tilted Misha’s chin up to resume the kiss and then breathed barely audibly against his mouth, “Can you handle them both? While I fuck you?”

Misha just chuckled into Jensen’s mouth and parted enough to share an evil grin. _Could he handle two women at once?_ Please. “Child’s play.”

“No children,” Jensen imparted, diving back into the kiss. They made out as Jensen steered them toward the bed, shedding his travel t-shirt on the way and kicking off his jeans and boxer briefs once Misha was flat on his back next to the women.

Misha let Dani maneuver him onto his hands and knees while Vicki snagged a bottle of lube and a condom from Misha’s carry-on bag and pressed them into Jensen’s palm.

“Hey.” He kept hold of Vicki’s hand so he could kiss her properly, and on the other side, Danneel had knelt in front of Misha and had him in a liplock, her hands roaming leisurely through his hair. And then --

“Mmmfff,” Misha protested and arched up as he was penetrated, but not by the bluntness of Jensen’s familiar fingers. This digit was long and slender and unmistakably female. He was being stretched open by his own wife. She was fingering his asshole, opening him up for Jensen’s cock. Fuck if that wasn’t enough to get him revved up again.

“Just relax, Mishka,” Vicki sang as she added a second finger and braced her free hand on his back at the base of his spine.

He protested again at the unmistakable sound of oral sex behind him, confirmed by Jensen’s trademark hiss and moan, and in response to his whining, Vicki lifted the hand off his back and brought it down sharply in a single swat to his ass.

Danneel started laughing at that, and she pulled away from Misha’s mouth. Her eyes darted from Misha to the pair at his back and back again to Misha’s eyes, and she dissolved into evil giggles. He opened his mouth to retort but was stretched wider by a third digit, and his eyes found Danneel’s as she sobered.

“They both have their fingers in you,” she breathed in his ear. “And Vicki’s sucking him. Getting him ready for you.”

“Fuck… D…”

“You’re so beautiful right now, Mish.”

“You’re _always_ beautiful.” He claimed her lips again and this time she let him take possession of the kiss for a long moment before he strayed south and took her left nipple between his lips.

“Oh fuck, Misha…”

He grinned and tongued at the nipple in response before biting down gently, causing her to arch up.

The fingers disappeared, and for a moment there was nothing from the other end of Misha’s body. He lost himself momentarily in lavishing attention on Dani’s breasts, alternating kisses and licks and tiny bites between them both.

And then there was a bluntness at his entrance, and the unmistakable burn of penetration.

“Jensen…”

Jensen’s hand steadied on his hip and the burn continued until he bottomed out.

“Fuck.” That was Vicki, still from Misha’s backside, so presumably she’d watched the entry. Idly Misha wondered if, in all their years of polyamory and group sex, she’d ever done that. He couldn’t immediately recall that she had.

“Come here, Vick.” Misha turned his head to look back at his wife and communicate with his eyes - _show’s over. I need you up here_.

Time and experience told her exactly that.

“You ready, Mish?” That was Jensen, tense and gripping Misha’s hips, clearly aching to move.

“One… second…” Misha held up his right arm to make room for his wife, who settled on her back, knees up and apart. Dani mirrored the position on the other side before turning her head to face Vicki and draw their mouths together.

Misha contemplated his position for just a moment - he needed one arm to brace himself, even with Jensen bracing him up from behind. So he angled himself down a bit, lowered onto his right forearm. Now he could reach Dani with his free left hand… and Vicki with his tongue. Yes. Perfect. But why clue Jensen in when the girls could do that for him?

Chuckling softly to himself, he eased two fingers into Danneel and pressed his thumb firmly against her clit, causing her to cry out and throw her head back.

“And you,” Misha grinned wolfishly up at his bride, holding her gaze for a long moment before breaking eye contact to duck his head and dive in between her legs with an eager mouth.

“All right you motherfucker,” Jensen grumbled, and then he was pulling back and slamming forward into Misha with a grunt of effort.

“Technically a mother-tonguer right now,” Misha mumbled from between his wife’s legs, and in response, Jensen started fucking him in earnest.

“Since you’re comfortable enough to crack jokes,” he hissed, “obviously you can take a battering in the ass.”

He was aiming for Misha’s prostate, too - nudging it, not hitting square-on, and Misha couldn’t tell if that was intentional or not, so he chose not to ask. He took a shuddering breath and shifted his focus away from his own pleasure point to lavishing attention on his female lovers.

“Mmm… Mish…” Dani was infinitely more vocal than Vicki, and she was riding his hand - she wasn’t going to last, but Misha took that as his cue to pull back.

“Not yet, Princess.” He thumbed her clit lightly before removing his thumb entirely from her vulva, just keeping a slow, steady thrusting of two fingers in and out of her wetness. “Simmer a bit, hmmm?”

“Less talking, Mish. More eating,” Vicki chastised from above. In response he licked up Vicki’s slit and nibbled at her swollen bud, using 25 years of intimate knowledge to bring her pleasure on par with Danneel’s.

Those were the last coherent words spoken between the foursome. Playful conversation gave way to moans and whimpers and groans of pleasure; to the sound of skin slapping on skin; to the rustling of bedsheets and the quest for release. It was too much. It was not enough. It was a give and take of amazing bliss and Misha, for his part, never wanted it to end.

But it had to. They were all human, after all, prone to give in to the pleasure of prolonged friction. Misha felt Jensen’s pace becoming erratic and returned his thumb to Dani’s clit, huffing with effort that he wanted her to cum with her husband. He looked up to catch her locking eyes with Jensen over his own shoulder, and then their cries of completion filled the room in beautiful harmony.

He was vaguely aware of Dani shifting to her left and knew from his wife’s sudden, muffled cries that the other woman must be doing something with her hands and mouth, and then he probed Vicki’s depths with his tongue and she was arching up to meet him, letting go with a flood onto his tongue.

Not long after that, Jensen discarded the condom and they congregated in the center of the bed, a tangle of limbs stuck together with sweat and bodily fluids. No one spoke; it was the usual state of their afterglow, of everyone’s breathing patterns coming back to normal and everyone’s hormones coming back to Earth.

“Five-fifteen?” Jensen finally asked, and Misha reached an arm across both ladies to find Jensen’s fingers in the knot of bodies.

“Mmhmmm.” Misha sought out the nearest soft skin to nuzzle against - the side of Danneel’s left breast - and sighed.

“You wanna shower?”

He responded with a non-committal sigh and a hum of indifference. “I packed my favorite shirt.”

“The one with the holes?” Dani gave a snort of disgust at the ceiling.

“It has a story!” Misha exclaimed, but he was laughing, too. “Fans love stories.”

“You smell like sex.” She lifted up to look at him over Vicki’s abdomen and ended up finding a resting place there, her cheek pressed on the other woman’s stomach.

“They won’t be able to smell me.”

“Right, because _that_ would be a story,” Vicki quipped, but then she was laughing, causing Dani’s face to bounce on her belly. “You need to get moving, Mish. Before a handler comes to get you, or you really _will_ have a story to tell.”

He sighed regretfully, nodded and sat up, casting a longing, loving glance across the pile of bodies on the bed. “Don’t do anything fun without me.”

“No promises.” Jensen winked.

“You’re singing tonight, you fucker. Don’t do anything you wouldn’t want me to do without you later.”

The only response was a groan and a hand up to Jensen’s face to rub his eyes. “Mmmffff,” he imparted, scrunching up his face in an adorable way that made Misha break out a full-face smile. “Go. Your minions are waiting.”

Misha shifted further in the direction of leaving the bed, but then pulled back to give each of his lovers a soft kiss on the mouth. Jensen was last, and when he got there, he lingered and snaked a wandering hand down to Jensen’s ass. “Later,” he mumbled as he squeezed the right cheek decisively before pulling back from the kiss.

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

Misha shook his head, still grinning ear to ear, and went in search of his clothes. “Both,” he responded as he pulled on his pants, right eyebrow quirking as the smile slid into a hard line and his eyes went dark. Then he laughed, shrugged into his shirt and picked up a navy blue blazer from the floor.

“Wait, that’s mine!”

Misha looked from the blazer to Jensen and back to the blazer. He shrugged it on and left the room, swinging his ass in a swagger as he went.

Misha Collins wearing Jensen Ackles’ blazer after a four-way romp, with the promise of more to come.

Now _that_ was a story fit for Vegas. He laughed to himself, and kept his smile on his face all the way to the green room. His handler frowned at his shirt the way he knew she would, and he just shrugged.

“It has a story. I love this shirt. I won it on a bet.”

“You’re grinning like a freshly shagged idiot.”

“Yeah, well.” Misha dipped his head to look at the floor for a beat. “That has a story as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sidenote: This story was originally titled "Bear Has a Story to Tell." I thought it was cute, given the Russian translations for Misha's name. Then I realized that this is actually the title of one of my daughter's bedtime stories. I could not see my way clear to giving the same title to my RPF trashcan porn as a children's book that I read to my 4-year-old. It was then changed. But I'll leave the story here because knowing my initial intention may give you an extra chuckle at the ending. :)


End file.
